Lover Realize
by Beckendorf
Summary: Thaliana Bartnek is whisked away to the wonderful world of Michelle Paver's Outcast where she meets Bale and the rest of the group
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thaliana's Wish

"I wish you would stop treating me like a child!" Thaliana Bartnek complained to her mother. It was her birthday and she had wanted to go to California to be with a friend that had recently moved away, but her parents had both claimed she was too young and that it was, "Out of the question." Her mother said. "What if you got hurt, we would worry." "Yeah, about the family reputation." Thaliana muttered as she ran to her room and locked the door behind her. She lay down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Then she went over to a large tank, reached in, and took out a large ball python. It had been birthday gift from two years ago. "At least you care." She whispered to the snake whose name was Monty. Monty slithered up and into her sleeve. She pulled him out. "I'm not a tree!" Monty looked at her is if to say, "I don't care." and continued slithering around her arm. "It must be nice to know that you have family that cares." She sighed. "Not that I would know. My family only cares about their reputation because we're rich." Thaliana was rich. Her family owned just about everything in the town. She, put Monty away, and pulled out her favorite book, _Outcast_ by Michelle Paver. She read a few chapters and then skipped to the end. She closed the book and said, "I wish I lived in the book _Outcast._" She turned off her light and shut her eyes knowing that her wish would never come true. It would, and sooner than she would think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renn, Torak and Bale

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice rang out. "Hush Renn she is still sleeping." A different voice said softly. Thaliana opened her eyes. There were three kids leaning over her. There was a girl and two boys. The girl had flaming red hair and black eyes, the boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and the other boy had yellow hair and a smile on his face. The girl scoffed "Still asleep" Thaliana sat up. She heard a growl and looked behind her. There was a gray wolf standing with its hackles raised. It had deep amber eyes and a sprinkle of black fur across its shoulders. She knew that she was looking at Wolf, the wolf from her book. She looked around and realized that she was on a forest floor. The same forest floor in _Outcast_. She took a second look at the kids and realized that she was staring at Renn, Torak, and Bale. Thaliana decided to play it safe. Renn notched an arrow on her bow and aimed it at her. "Get up." She stood up and noticed as she brushed the leaves off of her legs that she was wearing the pair of shorts and t-shirt that she had fallen asleep in last night. "Impossible." She breathed. "What clan do you come from, and what's your name?" Torak said coldly. "My name is Thaliana and I don't belong to a clan." She stuttered. I don't believe you. Now move or we'll kill you." Renn said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ravens

"We're going to get her to Fin-Kedinn." Renn confirmed. She looked at Thaliana. "You. Turn around and start walking. And don't talk." Thaliana turned and marched forward. Bale came and walked next to her. "Where do you come from?" He asked quietly. "A very long way away. In the Far North across the world." Thaliana answered. "You live in the Far North?" Bale said. Thaliana opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she saw the Raven camp. It was huge with the shelters and fires and everything else. A middle-aged man came out of a shelter and looked at her. "What is this?" He said. "Fin-Kedinn, we found her sleeping on the ground." Torak said. Finn-Kedinn reached out to touch her. "Leave me alone." Thaliana said exasperated. "Silence girl." Fin-Kedinn said. Thaliana remembered something from another one of Michelle's books. "We fight." She said. That got everyone's attention. "What?" Renn said. "We fight. I win and you let me live. If I loose then you can kill me." Thaliana said. Fin-Kedinn stroked his reddish beard. "The girl is correct. A person can fight for their freedom. Choose your weapons girl." "My name is Thaliana and I don't need a weapon." She growled. It was true. She had taken Kung fu as a little girl and was very good. "You will fight Renn. Fin-Kedinn said. "Remember, no fire. Let the fight begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mortal Combat

Thaliana and Renn circled each other. Renn lunged forward with a hunting knife, but Thaliana spun and kicked out with her foot and knocked the knife from Renn's hand. Renn bellowed in outrage and dove for the knife. She grabbed it and flew forward, but Thaliana was quicker. She sidestepped, turned, and grabbed Renn's wrist with her hand. She pulled Renn down and drove the knife into the ground, shattering the blade. Renn snorted. "Is that the best you can come up with?" She sneered. She pulled her wrist away. "Step over here and we'll see." Thaliana panted. Renn stepped forward. She lashed out with her fist and caught Thaliana in the jaw. Thaliana gasped in pain and felt her jaw with her hand. She kicked out again and Renn, with a cry, fell over. Thaliana had won! Fin-Kedinn looked silently. He walked over to Thaliana and said. "You have won but you only asked to live not to go free." To the others he said. "Tie her up." "What?" Thaliana protested. Torak and Bale took her by the arms and led her to a shelter with a stake inside it. They tied her to the stake and left Wolf to guard her. She was stuck there for days. She yelled until her voice was hoarse. Every now and then, Bale would come in and ask questions. He would keep his voice gentle and his face kind but Thaliana never answered. After all, she thought. He'll just soon give up and resolve to bring me food. But Bale never gave up. He just kept coming and talked to her. Until one day he came and said to her, "Come you are to speak with Fin-Kedinn."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Decisions, Decisions

"Why" Thaliana said irritably. Bale just untied her and led her to the largest shelter. As she was going in, he pulled her back. He whispered, "Don't make him mad." She nodded and went inside. Fin-Kedinn was sitting with an elderly woman by his side. Thaliana guessed that it was Saeunn, the Raven Mage. Saeunn looked at her and scoffed. "This is the brilliant fighter you were telling me about? She's nothing more than skin and bones!" Thaliana's heart fluttered. Fin-Kedinn had called her a brilliant fighter! Fin-Kedinn however kept his face shielded from all emotions. "You, Thaliana, will take skin-boating from Bale, hunting from Torak, and archery from Renn." "Um," Thaliana said, "Why?" "Because we want you to join the Raven clan." Fin-Kedinn said smartly. Thaliana stood there with her mouth open, gaping at him. "Speak up girl!" Saeunn scolded. "You want me to join the clan?" Thaliana asked. "Yes." Fin-Kedinn said. "But you have to promise to learn. It is hard to fill a cup that is already full." "My cup is empty." Thaliana said. "Vedna." Fin-Kedinn said. A Raven woman came forward. "Give her Raven tattoos." Vedna nodded and led Thaliana away. She took a pouch filled with dark Alder juice. Thaliana flinched. Vedna just sighed and kept on it. After they were done, she thanked Vedna and started off to explore. She was walking in the woods when she found a small stream. She knelt by it and ran her hand under the water. All of a sudden, a hand clasped down on her arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snakes and Daggers

She whirled around expecting a tokoroth or a Soul Eater. She found only Bale. Stalker. She thought. "Waddya want." She said. "Fin-Kedinn says we are to share a shelter because Renn doesn't want to share with you and neither does Vedna or Saeunn." Yeah right, he probably volunteered. She pitied him, lovesick with someone he had only met a few days ago. Anyway, it was getting late and she didn't want to get caught outside. So she followed Bale to his shelter and curled up next to him. Soon she was asleep. Thaliana woke to the sound of the shelter being opened. Her eyes flew open and she saw Renn coming towards her with a large dagger in her hand. She started attacking the ground viciously. Thaliana rolled backwards, strait into Bale's arms. Bale woke up and wrapped his arms around her while he gazed in terror at Renn while she still hacked at the ground. When she stopped, she sat back with sweat dripping down her face. On the ground in little pieces was what used to be a…a viper? Thaliana gasped and bowed her head in thanks. Renn nodded and walked out of the shelter. Thaliana sat there shivering in Bale's arms. "She dreamed about it didn't she?" Thaliana asked when she finally crawled out of Bale's arms. "How did you know that?" He said wary of the snake on her sleeping sack. "Her eyes are as black as a Mage's. And sometimes a Mage will have a dream that comes true." She shrugged. She got back into her sleeping sack, brushed away the snake, and fell asleep immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hunting

The next day, Thaliana followed Torak into the Forest. He stopped, threw back his head and howled. Instantly another howl rose into the air. Thaliana shuddered. Wolf came loping out of the trees. He said something in wolf talk to Torak and Torak smiled. "There is prey near." He said. "You are to catch it." "Me?" Thaliana stuttered. "Yes you." Torak smiled. Thaliana blew out. They walked for another mile. Torak stopped. He gestured forward with his finger. Thaliana looked ahead. There. Elk. A roe buck. She stepped out from behind the tree with a hunting knife tucked in a belt. "What are you doing?" Torak hissed. She just kept walking. She stopped about 2 ft. away from the elk. It looked up and stared at her. "I am asking you, Great One, if I may have your life so that I may feed my clan." The elk didn't move. Thaliana stepped closer. She took the knife out from her belt and, muttering a quick thanks to the elk's spirits, plunged her knife into the elk's chest. The elk fell to its knees and didn't move again. Torak came forward and slit the stomach. "Oh Great One." He said sarcastically. "It worked, didn't it?" Thaliana retorted. He just scowled and cut off the hooves to give to Wolf. He handed her the liver. "Eew." She said. "Suit yourself." He gulped down the liver raw. He picked up the carcass and started back to the camp. On the way, Thaliana started thinking. She remembered how Bale had always been there, when she was a captive. When they got back to the camp, she walked over to Bale's shelter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Romeo, Romeo, Where Art Thou, Romeo?

Thaliana walked into Bale's shelter. He looked up. He smiled, but it faded when he saw her troubled expression. "I need to talk to you." She said, and turned and walked out of the shelter. Thaliana walked up on ahead into the dark forest with Bale right behind her. She stepped into a clearing filled with moonlight. She turned abruptly and immediately got ran into. "Sorry" Bale said. "That's ok." She said. "Um, sorry about two days ago, um, that was a little intrusive." Bale face flushed. "That's ok, I didn't mind it." Thaliana said. "Really?" He said. His face filled with hope. "Well," She started. "It's just that I kind of like you." With that she leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled back, startled. "Oh, sorry!" She cried. "Only mates do that!" he said, taken aback. "Not where I come from." She said sadly. She sat down. She started crying softly. "Hey," Bale said as he crouched down and put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking at him. "What's wrong?" "It's just that, I've grown to like you and now I can tell that you don't like me back." "I do like you; I just wasn't ready to tell you." He said gently. "And now you never will be." Thaliana wailed. "I am." Bale whispered. He stood up pulling her with him, pulled her face close to his and kissed her. Thaliana looked into his deep blue eyes for a second before closing hers. Then a twig snapped, and Renn and Torak walked into the clearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hatred

"Well, well, look who we have here?" Renn's voice rang out in the dark forest. Bale and Thaliana sprang apart. "How much did you see?" Thaliana gasped, horrified that they were watching. "Everything." Torak said. Thaliana's face turned red. Bale put his arm around Thaliana's shoulder. "There is nothing to see here. Just two people having a conversation." "Some conversation. You two were doing what mates do." Renn scoffed. "So" Thaliana blurted out. "I am so tired of your attitude Renn. I hate it that you think you're so better than everybody else with your dreams that come true and your black eyes. Well I got something to say to you sister. You're not that great and I hate you Renn!" Thaliana turned on her heel and marched back to the Raven camp with Bale on her heels. She marched into his shelter and immediately tripped and fell. She got up and dusted herself off only to find a good sized cut on her elbow. "Great" She muttered. "Just great." Bale came forward and took her hand. "Don't beat yourself up." He placed his other hand on her cheek and kissed her three times. On her forehead, her nose, and finally on her lips once more. She smiled, bent over and dragged her sleeping-sack over next to his. There she got in and watched as Bale got into his and drifted of to sleep. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Skinboating

Thaliana woke in the early afternoon. Bale was next to her scraping the fur off a deer hide to make leather. "Well, she finally wakes." He smiled. "Oh my god. How long was I asleep?" She sat upright. "Let's just say a very long time." Bale said. He smiled. Thaliana got up and looked outside. The sun was high in the sky. "Long time indeed." She said. "I teach you skinboating today." Bale said. "I know" Thaliana grinned. She sat down, leaned against him, and traced the seaweed tattoos on his arms. "Does it hurt?" she asked. "Does what hurt?" "Your tattoos. Does it hurt when you get them?" Bale shifted his weight so that Thaliana was sitting on his lap. "A little. I guess you get used to it though. "Come," he kissed the top of her head and got up. "We are going to Lake Axehead." Thaliana followed Bale into the forest. They walked all the way to Lake Axehead with Bale carrying both skinboats. Thaliana offered to carry one but Bale refused. He insisted that both boats were light enough for him to carry both. They trudged onto the forest see nothing but the trees and a forest horse. When they got to Lake Axehead, Bale put the skinboats on the ground and told Thaliana to get in one. She got in, and they slid together into the waters of Lake Axehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joy Comes With a Price

Thaliana had never felt so much joy in her life. She took to skinboating instantly. She through back her head and laughed. Bale smiled and glided along side her. She turned and looked at him. He looked back and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled softly and reached out to touch him when all of a sudden a pale hand reached out of the water and grabbed her, pulling her in. As she was pulled down under the water, she caught a glimpse of a face and remembered. The Hidden People. She fought and kicked. All of a sudden, she heard a voice. _Come, come down with us. Give us your souls_. Scared, she kicked the Hidden Person and rose to the top of the water. Bale cried "Thaliana!" and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into the skinboat. She gasped at the air. "Thaliana, are you ok?" Bale asked. She nodded. Bale paddled to the shore and carried her all the way back to the Raven Camp. Fin-Kedinn rushed over and asked "What happened?" "Hidden People." Bale answered grimly. He carried Thaliana to their shelter and laid her down on her sleeping-sack. She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. She smiled faintly. "Don't be." She said. "After all, I am the world's unluckiest person." Saeunn started healing rights, and Thaliana started to breathe easier.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Running Away

After she was better, Thaliana went to go find Bale. She found him at the Widewater staring out at the churning waves. "Hey," she said. "What'cha doing?" Bale turned. He backed away. "You should not be here." He said. "Why, if this is a secret place for you, it's not very secretive." Thaliana stated. "It's not that." Bale replied. "It's that…Fin-Kedinn told me to stay away from you." Thaliana shook her head, confused. "What?" she said. "He said to stay away from you because the last few times I have been near you, you have gotten in trouble." Bale said somberly. "That wasn't your fault! Besides, I was never in any real danger." Thaliana cried. Bale shook his head. "You don't get it Thaliana." He said, angrily. "Those Hidden People could've killed you. Do you think I could've easily forgiven myself if that had happened? I can't lose you. I…I favor you." "Then let's run away." Thaliana said. "What?" Bale exclaimed. "If you favor me and I favor you, then let's run away together. Let's go someplace we can be alone. All we have to do is run. Bale please say yes." She said. He hesitated. "No." he said. "I will not go against Fin-Kedinn's orders." "You won't, or are you just afraid to." Thaliana ran off. She walked up to Renn and said. "Are you up for shooting ducks?" she asked. Renn hesitated, then smiled, nodded, and they went off to shoot ducks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

17 Summers

When Thaliana was done hunting with Renn, she walked back to the camp with a string of ducks in her hand and her bow slung across her shoulder. Bale cried "Thaliana, wait!" He started walking next to her. "What." Thaliana said, angrily. "How old are you." He asked. She stared at him, aghast. He had just broken her heart and he wanted to know how old she was? She thought for a moment and replied suspiciously, "17 summers." "Well," Bale said. "I'm 18 summers and it," He faltered remembering their conversation, and continued more quietly, "It's time for me to find a mate." Thaliana stared at him. "I thought Fin-Kedinn told you to stay away from me." She said. Bale nodded. "I know, but I asked him and he agreed, so I've picked you." He said quietly. He took her hand. "Thaliana, please accept. I have nobody else who makes me feel this way." Thaliana could only nod, contemplating the sound of being Bale's mate. "Wonderful! We need to head over to the Seal Island's to tell my father and everybody and Asrif and Detlan will be so happy." Thaliana listened, confused, as Bale went on and on. Soon they were in two skinboats, off to the Seal Islands with their hair flying out behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seal Islands

Once they reached the Seal Islands, she got out of the skinboat. Two youths about Bale's age ran over. Asrif and Detlan. She dipped her head in greeting. They acknowledged her with a smile. "And who might this be, Bale? Surely she is too young to be you're mate." Detlan teased. "This is Thaliana." Bale said. Asrif reached out to touch her and she bit the air. "She is feisty." He said. "That only matters if you can take it." Thaliana retorted. Both Bale and Detlan laughed. Asrif turned red. "Woman." He muttered. "Don't talk about yourself." Thaliana shot back. He glowered. Bale steered her away from Asrif and Detlan and towards his father. They embraced. There was a celebration and a feast. Thaliana received Seal tattoos. After the feast, Bale led Thaliana to a shelter. They sat down inside. Suddenly, Bale took off his jerkin, came forward, and kissed Thaliana. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she fell backwards. She was on her back with Bale on top of her. She could feel his bare skin on her chest. It was like he had entered inside of her and became one with her. She reached up and stroked his face. They rolled over so that Thaliana was on the top. Bale ran his hands down her back. He kissed her again. It was only a couple seconds, but it felt like hours. "I will love you forever." Bale whispered in the pale moonlight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lukka

Soon after that Thaliana was pregnant and after that had a little boy. Bale, as was the custom, named him. "Lukka." He had whispered. After Lukka was born, the family returned to the Raven Camp. They were welcomed with open arms. Even Renn came over and hugged Thaliana. They shared a smile before Renn took Lukka and held him. Lukka grew rapidly. He was a strong boy with dirty blonde hair and a mischievous smile, who loved his parents and Renn, the new Mage, terribly. By the time he was 5 summers, he was hunting with Torak, fishing with his father, and shooting ducks with his mother and the Mage. Every night, as Thaliana tucked him in, she would say, "I'll love you till the mountains tumble down." Yes, Lukka grew fast. Once he was 7 summers, Torak and Fin-Kedinn took him on his first hunting trip, and Bale taught him to skinboat. One day he was walking with Thaliana when suddenly a pack of wolves came running into the clearing. They stopped when they saw Lukka. The lead wolf, Wolf, came forward. Lukka squealed but kept still. "Avert your eyes, Lukka. If you look him in the eye, he'll think you're threatening him." Thaliana warned. Wolf sniffed, and then finally nuzzled Lukka's hand. Thaliana sighed in relief. Lukka got both Raven and Seal tattoos and also received both raven feathers and a strip of sealskin for his clan guardians like his mother.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Home

On Thaliana's birthnight, she came upon a strange dream. She dreamed that she saw her parents. They were crying over her limp body. She realized that that was what was happening in the present time. She woke up and slipped out of the shelter. She went to the Renn's shelter and flew to her side. "Renn," She said. "Tell me what you saw." Renn sat up. "I saw you lying on a bed with your parents crying over you. You were not dead, only sleeping. Sleeping for the rest of eternity if you did not go home." Thaliana gasped. "I can send you home." Renn said, getting up. "Go wake up your family." Thaliana raced to her shelter. "Bale!" she cried. He was up immediately. Thaliana fell into his arms and spilled out the whole story. His eyes widened. "I knew there was something different about you, though I still loved you." He said quietly. He woke up Lukka. "Ma, Fa, what's going on?" She led them to Renn who started the spell. Suddenly Lukka ran up to Thaliana and hugged her fiercely. She held him tight and let go. He stepped back. Tears rolled down Thaliana's face and suddenly she wasn't there anymore. She woke up in her bed with the tears still rolling down her cheeks. Lukka, she thought. She got up and looked out the window. He mother walked in. "Thaliana!" she shrieked. Her father rushed into the room. Thaliana turned. "They're gone." She said. Mrs. Bartnek stroked her cheek. "Who's gone, darling?" "Bale and Lukka." She wailed. The days dragged on and on. Thaliana went to college knowing that she would never forget her mate and her son. For that's what love is.

End of book one. This story will continue in book 2, _Lover's Quarrel_


End file.
